Maldivesball
Republic of Maldivesball |nativename = ދިވެހިރާއްޖޭގެ ޖުމްހޫރިއްޔާބޮަލހަ |founded = July 26, 1965 |successor = Indian Ocean |image = MaldivesArmy.png |caption = I MISS MY CLAY!!! REMOVE SEA!!! - 2050 |government = Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic |personality = Kind, Happy, Friendly |language = Dhivehi English |type = Indic |capital = Maléball |affiliation = OICball SAARCball UNball |religion = Islam |friends = |enemies = Rising sea Israelcube Myanmarball |likes = Tuna, Football, Divorce, Tourist, Coconut, China, Islam, Paris Agreement, Land |hates = Sea, Water, Tsunamis, Earthquakes, Being Threatened, Israel, |predecessor = British Maldivesball |intospace = No but can into sea |bork = Sink Sink / Coconut Coconut |food = Hedhika |status = Becoming Ocean |reality = Republic of Maldivesball |gender = |imagewidth = }}The Maldivesball, officially known as the Republic of Maldives, is an island nation in the Indian Ocean–Arabian Sea area, consisting of a double chain of twenty-six atolls, oriented north-south, that lie between Minicoy Island (the southernmost part of Lakshadweep, Indiaball) and the Chagos Archipelago. The chains stand in the Laccadive Sea, and the capital, Maléball, is about 600 kilometres (370 mi) south-west of India and 750 kilometres (470 mi) south-west of Sri Lankaball. History Maldivesball was born as a 7ball and was invaded and ruled by Portugalball, the Netherlandsball and later adopted by UKball from 1887 to 1965. From the mid-sixteenth century, the Maldivesball was dominated by colonial powers: Portugalball, the Netherlandsball and UKball. The islands gained independence from the British Empire in 1965, and in 1968 became a republic ruled by a president and an authoritarian government. Between independence and 2016 Maldivesball was a member of the Commonwealthball. The archipelago is located atop the Chagos-Maldives-Laccadive Ridge, a vast submarine mountain range in the Indian Ocean, which also forms a terrestrial ecoregion together with the Chagos and the Lakshadweep. Their atolls encompass a territory spread over roughly 90,000 square kilometres (35,000 sq mi), making the country one of the world's most geographically dispersed. Its population of 328,536 (2012) inhabits 192 of its 1,192 islands. In 2006 the capital and largest city Maléball, located at the southern edge of North Malé Atoll, had a population of 103,693. Maléball is one of the Maldivesball's administrative divisions and, traditionally, it was the "King's Island" where the ancient royal dynasties were enthroned. It is the smallest Asian country in both population and land area. With an average ground level elevation of 1.5 metres (4 ft 11 in) above sea level, it is the planet's lowest country. It is also the country with the lowest natural highest point in the world, at 2.4 metres (7 ft 10 in). Because of Between 2025 (most pessimistic) and 2050 (optimistic) Maldivesball will drown due to climate change. For now though, the Maldivesball can into tourist monies, which is its largest industry. Tourists love to visit private islands, coral reefs, beaches, and the like. Because of climate change, though, this will not last forever. Relationships Friends/ރަތތެހި * Chinaball - Is of my best friend, WOW THANKS FOR BUILDING CINEMALE BRIDGE URRR BESSST. Stop with CO2 emmisions tho. I will drown if you dont. * Pakistanball - We both are kebab, you is good friend. * Saudi Arabiaball - Thank you for giving us dates, they so yum :D * Rohingyaball - I'm the country who helped you most in your conflict. * Japanball - Why did you destroy Yaahunbara. Just because UKball lives in Adduball??? Nevermind I forgib yuo nao. Thanks for recovering by giving us rice :3 * Indonesiaball - Yuo is kebab like me. You're one of good Asian friend of me! * Bangladeshball - Your citizens work in my clay and I love your clothes * Indiaball - How dare you become friends with Nasheed and trying to invade us. China will protect me from you. But still thanks for saving me in 1988 from Tamil Eelamball. * UKball - My dad. He's friends with that Jew... but he's a great parent. * EUball - They can into Paris Climate Agreement. We both hate Donald Trump so we're fine. * UNball - The same thing I said to EUball. Enemies/ހަތުރު * Israelcube - REMOVE JEWS!!. MASJID AL AQSA IS PALESTINIAN NOT FOR ISRAEL. FREE PALESTINE NOWWW!!! * Myanmarball - STOP GENOCIDING Rohingyaball THEY DID NOTHING WRONG TO YOU IDIOT! *�� Rising sea - YOU HAVE BEEN DROWNED IF DOOMSDAY HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * USAball - HOW DARE YOU NOT INTO PARIS AGREEMENT!!!! I HEARD YOUR PRESIDENT DOES NOT BELIEVE IN GLOBAL WARMING!! I HOPE THE RISING SEA DROWNS YOU, AND WASHES AWAY YOUR CLAY!!!! AND WHY YUO OF RECOGNIZE JERUSALEM AS CAPITAL OF THAT KEBAB REMOVING LAND GRABBER?!?!?! REMOVE COVFEFE REMOVE BURGER REMOVE KOSHER REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!!!!!!!! ** : What? Oh, sorry, I don't speak kebab. By the way, have you had your daily serving of FREEDOM??? * Commonwealthball - HOW DARE YOU REFUSE TO STOP GLOBAL WARMING AND REMOVE SEXUALITY!? I HEARD THAT I WILL DROWN IN 2080!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT GLOBAL WARMING IS COMING FOR ME! THAT'S IT!!! I QUIT!!! I'M LEAVING!!! Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors How to draw To draw Maldivesball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape with a red border # Color the rest of green and draw a white crescent in the centre # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Maldivesball.png R1kxYBO d.jpg East_Asia.png 10276005 620883027981330 5930176532214904587 n.png The_Maldives_Goes_Climbing.png 186063e56a9839205c692c64710f24b7fb2cff66v2_hq.jpg ILn7moS.png CFJUL1Z.png IWdpGXf.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 4ocdK8T.png M1vdFLd.png B4Pxgln.png Can Into Math.png Industrialization.png 8AVcveD.png }} Category:South Asia Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Dhivehi Speaking Countryball Category:Maldivesball Category:UNball Category:Maldivian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Red Green White Category:Indian Ocean Category:Microstates Category:Burger Removers